Huni With My Tea
by SageKage
Summary: Harry Potter thought the club only served tea, but his tea came with a little something extra.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello any reader that has stumbled upon this story. This is my first Fanfiction and it is Yaoi. I really like Harry Potter/ Ouran host club crossover fanfictions. The section has Harry paired with every host except for Huni-senpai so I decided to try and fix that. I hope you like it. Oh yeah all spelling mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran Host club some very rich people do and rich I am not.**

**Chapter 1: Tea in France**

Harry stared transfixed at the tall pink clock tower that reminded him of the famous Big Ben in London. It was easy to guess which one Harry preferred. "Pink?" he mutter looking around at the other buildings as he began to head inside, other student of Ouran Academy rushed back and further in the background in there typical flowing manner. 'I know I told Remus I wanted to go to a muggle school far from Hogwarts and the magical community but this is little extreme' he thought walking down the wide hallways stopping ever now and then to look at a piece of classical art.

The place was so big that he still felt like it was his first day.

Harry had been in Ouran Academy for about a month now joining the 'B' class as a 2nd year student, If he had been studying muggle courses for as long as he studied magic he could have being in the elite 'A' class but he was satisfied with just being in 'B' class. But right now he just wanted to find the old music room.

Harry looked down at the fancy note paper he had which had written directions to the music room that one of his classmates had given to him. He was slightly wary about the directions he had been given since his classmate kept giggling the whole time she drew them out but he had remember hearing it was the best place to have a cup of tea. The conversation with his classmate went something like this:

"Tagomi-san can you give me direction to that popular music room I always hear you talking about, I need a place to relax. This new assignment sensei gave us is killing me."

"The music room… (giggle) oh you mean the host club, are you sure Harry-Kun?" (giggle)

"Yeah, I remember hearing you say that they have really nice teas and a relaxing atmosphere and right now I could use something that reminds me of home." He said trying to add a little sob story to get the info flowing more quickly.

"Oh, well if you say it like that (giggle) here" She said as she pulled out a note pad. "And to make sure you get a good spot (giggle) the best time to head to the club is around this time (giggle), it lucky that 'B' and 'A' class have a free study period a lot off the clubs (giggle) are open at this time, they might still be setting up but if you wait outside…" Harry could tell she was about to fall into her rambling mode by the fact that the phrase 'this time' kept coming up and decided if he was going to still get that good spot he better leave now.

"Thanks Tagomi-san I think I can find my way with this." Harry quickly tore off the note and headed for the sliding door.

"But Harry-Kun, wait! There something you should know…!"

"I got it I promise I won't get lost like last time."

He didn't mind talking to Tagomi but she had a gift for talking about the most boring things. Harry had gotten stuck listening to Tagomi talk for an hour when he got lost trying to navigate the school and didn't want a repeat of the experience ever again. He didn't know it was possible for someone to talk about their fish for such a long time, before he just used to think that fish spent all their time swimming around in a little bowl. Well he did before he met Tagomi that is. But she was still a good friend.

Once Harry reached the music room he waited for the line of females already waiting outside to enter before slipping through the door himself. Tagomi was right in saying getting there early would get him a good spot but he wanted to go unnoticed as much as possible and more people inside first the easier it would be to sneak in unnoticed.

Once inside Harry was impressed by the layout. The room was set up like a French café with waiters dress in white shirts with black over coats and little béret atop their heads. For what used to be a music room it was remodeled very nicely.

Slipping into an empty table he observed the others around him while waiting for a menu.

The place was surprisingly empty of males except for the waiters. Some of the waiters were flying around from table to table severing their customers while other waiters were sitting at the tables. 'Strange, but with such good looking waiter I can understand why there seems to be only girls. I must be the only guy desperate for some tea that not Japanese style like they serve in the cafeteria' Harry thought before a menu suddenly appeared out of the corner of his eye.

"Good evening… Monsieur! I'm Ootori Kyoya, what would you like from our Menu today?" He asked pushing up his glasses before he suddenly pulled a laptop seemingly from nowhere and began typing on it. Unbeknownst to Harry, Kyoya was actually looking up all the info on him that was stored anywhere in the muggle databases about him. There wasn't much info that would lead back to the magic world but still enough for Kyoya to find out about his family standing and monetary value. Harry had learned before he left the wizard world that Potter family had invested in some muggle companies and stocks and bonds so he didn't have to convert any of his Gringotts money yet. Same could not be said for Black family.

"Oh, can I have a minute this is my first time here." Harry said not wanting the other boy stand there waiting since at the speed the other boy was typing on the computer he looked rather busy.

"Take your time." Kyoya stated but made no move to walk away from the table.

Looking down at the menu Harry found many types of tea that he never heard of coupled with normal teas and desserts:

_Natural Haruhi Special_

_Prince Tamaki Special (Hour per table)_

_Cool Earl Grey_

_Wild Sunflower Tea_

_Devil Food Cake _

_Devil Tea_

_Loli-Honey Tea_

_Loli-Honey Tea W/ Wild Strawberry Dessert_

_Devil Food Cake W/ Devil Tea_

The Natural Haruhi Special sounded interesting too Harry but didn't seem like it would include tea so he quickly moved on to the next item skipping the second special. Earl Grey was good but Harry liked his hot so he also ignored that item. Devil food cake and tea sound like it would have spices in it and Harry was looking for a sweeter tea that hopefully had milk in it.

"Can I try your Loli-Honey Tea?" Harry finally decided looking up at Kyoya who had finished his search and laptop was now resting under his arm.

"Do you want the Strawberry Dessert as company as well?" Kyoya asked one eyebrow shifted up in surprise before glancing over at a couch that had two waiters that were surrounded by giggling girls.

Harry oblivious to the real function of the Host Club and Menu choices shook his head. "No I'll just have the tea, thank you." He said holding the menu out.

"I'll get that for you right away."

Kyoya walked to the couch and bent down whispering something to the small blonde before masterfully fixing the cup of honey tea and bring it to Harry before Huni slipped into the seat across from him.

"Here is your Loli-Honey Tea."

"Thank you" Harry called to Kyoya's back as the other boy retreated back to another table that had a group of girls waiting. "Hi I'm Harry" He said to the boy now sitting across from him not finding it strange that the other boy was now sitting with him since it seem many of the waiter were now sitting down at tables.

"I'm Huni, wow this first time I've ever been designated by someone without Takashi as well." The boy now named Huni gushed before waving his hand wildly in the air at someone behind Harry. Glancing behind him Harry saw that a really tall waiter was waving back. 'I'm guessing that really tall boy is Takashi' He thought before noticing that all the girls surrounding Takashi weren't just staring at the table but staring directly at him and waving. Not wanting to be rude Harry waved back at them as well before turning back to the smaller boy across from him.

"Designated?" Harry asked before picking up his tea taking a sip trying to ignoring the feeling of being watched, he had mastered the skill at Hogwarts but didn't think he have to use it here at the academy as well.

"Un, it really fun talking to girls and eating cake but I'm sure eating cake with you will be just as fun. Can I call you Harry-chan?" Huni said before turn on the cute shota look that made his eyes seem bigger and more innocent.

"Oh…sure." Harry said quickly he found the shota look cute but had never had to deal with anyone so hyper except for that Creevey boy during Hogwarts, But Harry was sure that those shiny brown eyes held no hero-worship in them so he was unsure how to handle it but he knew he like it much better than the hero-worship.

"Harry-Chan here!" Huni cried drawing the other boys from his evaluation. A piece of cake set precariously on a fork in front of him the shorter boy having the leaning over the table to reach Harry. "Say aaah."

Harry quickly ate the cake not waiting it to splatter onto the table or worst his tea. But even moments before his lips had finished wrapping around the fork there was a gaggle of shrinking girls around the table watching them. Jerking back in surprise Harry grabbed the table to so he would not fall backwards.

"Who is this, Huni-chan?"

"A new club member"

"Mori must be jealous"

Harry heard before sentences blurred together into excited chatter and gushing that made Harry blush with all the attention. Standing up he excused him himself and fled the room. The last thing he heard before the door closed cutting off all the sound was a shout from Huni "Harry-chan come visit me again we can share a cake together."

Harry laughed softly before heading back to his classroom that was surprising amount of attention but much more innocent then the type he gotten after the war. He decided he would have to visit the strange tea host club again.

**Thank for reading hope you enjoyed stay tuned for next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Woah, I got up this morning and my email was full of Story/Author alerts and favorites I'm glad so many people like my first endeavors into the Fanfiction world!**

**Thanks for the reviews as well of course! frannienzbabe had some questions which were:**

What will harry look like in this story_?__** Harry is 17 years and voldie-shorts is dead so it becomes AU and I've taken some liberties with death of certain characters (_). Harry looks about the same as he does in the book or if you prefer it the movies but I warn you I stopped watching the movies after Half-blood Prince. If you're wondering about height I say he about the same size as Haruhi so doesn't make him that much taller than Huni.**_

Will other hp characters be in this?_**That is a very good question. As you will see in this chapter Harry will be able to communicate with people in England. One of those people is Remus who is alive *yaa* since he is the instigator to Harry ending up at Ouran. More characters are brought up in this chapter but as of now I don't yet have any plans for any other Hp characters to visit Ouran.**_

**Oh I also made some tiny mistakes in last chapter that does not require the readers to go back and look. **

**But Huni's eyes are Brown not Blue, and Ouran students apparently graduate after their 3****rd**** year so Harry would be in 2****nd**** year same year as Tamaki and Kyoya (thank god for wiki). **

**Sorry for the mix up that has been corrected for this and the last chapter. If I make any more plot error I will try to sweep them under the rug or you can point them out to me. All spelling mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 2: If the boat sinks do I still get my tea?**

Harry dozed in his bed, the early morning quietness that surrounded him was very different from the dorm rooms at Hogwarts, but louder than the deathly quietness that was Grimmauld Place.

Hedwig was curled up in the corner of the room in a nest shaped bed with her new companion Oswald. He was a long distance owl that Hermione had gifted to him. Oswald was a lot bigger in both body and wingspan when compared to Hedwig. It seemed that being big was a must in terms of owl romance since Harry could not remember Hedwig been that cozy with Pigwidgeon when the little owl had to stay the night

Harry had not used Oswald yet, but he planned too once he had something more exciting to tell Hermione and the others. Harry was sure that the things going on in the magical world would be more interesting then hearing him moan about his science class project. He didn't want Hermione thinking he regretted the choice of going to the muggle world. He didn't, being in the muggle world was just the break he need from all things magical.

Rising from the bed Harry grabbed his glasses and shuttered the windows knowing the owls would like the extra darkness before heading for the little walk in closet. This was one of the features that had sold Harry on wanting to buy the studio apartment he now resided in. Not as big as a house, not as small as a regular apartment, lots of space for his cloths.

The closet was full of clothing some that had been given to him by his friends and adopted family, while the rest he bought himself. The freedom of being able to wear form fitting cloths was something Harry now enjoyed though he might have went a little overboard.

'If school didn't have a casual Friday some of these cloths would never see the light of day. Though for some of them it's probably for the best.' Harry thought while holding up a maroon red shirt before shoving it back on the rack.

Tugging on a black lock of his hair Harry walked down to full length mirror at the end of the closet peering at his reflection. His emerald green eyes looked sleepy behind his glasses but he was sure once he brushed up in the bathroom he wouldn't looks so bad. His hair was unruly as ever. 'Just like his father' people back home would say. He once tried growing it out as a kind of an escape from the image. He soon learned that the look was not for him when he visited Remus' bedroom in the middle of the night. Harry was sure he had added more grey hairs to Remus' head. When George and Fred heard the story they started referring to him as the mop monster. Harry immediately cut it back to the normal length but kept some bangs to help cover up his scar.

It was summer time so Harry picked out something light to wear, just a white polo shirt with short sleeves and pair of slacks. He didn't want to look to flashy.

On his way out the door Harry stopped to check his mail box. He would not put it past Hermione to send him muggle mail complaining about the fact that he had not used Oswald yet. Instead he found a white envelope the same type he gotten when he first applied for the academy with the Ouran Academy seal stamped in gold. 'I would not be surprised if it was real gold they used.' Harry thought before opening the package. A Loud pop sounded from the envelope before confetti began raining from the sky. Startled Harry dropped the envelope so could pull his wand out but remembered he stored it at the bottom of his messenger bag to avoid accidently whipping it out at school.

"What in Merlin's name!" Harry said before crouching down and peeking carefully inside the envelope.

There was a brochure announcing the voyage of the Titanic and a card that he could not quiet see. But just the word Titanic spelled out at the top of the brochure in big black letters made Harry retrieve his wand and after checking for nosy neighbors recast his translation spell before reading it again. But it was no mistake.

Harry picked the envelope back up and began walking to school. Pouring out the continents of the envelope he slid the brochure easily into his messenger bag before observing the other items. One was the card he seen early.

There seem to be three of them all together. First card on top was of a blonde guy holding a rose and winking. At of the bottom in black was the name Suoh Tamaki while the back said Ouran Host Collectable Trading Card Game. 'He reminds me of someone.' Harry thought staring at picture for awhile before dismissing it. The second card had the picture of dark haired boy he remember meeting at host club, it was far less interesting then the last card so Harry the first two card back into the envelope.

The last card sparkled, like one of those special collector cards that Ron raved about for Quidditch teams and kept in special protective packaging. 'Luckily these don't move' Harry thought shivering at the thought of Tamaki's picture actually winking at him.

It was a picture of Huni in little white pajamas that made him look like a bunny. One brown eye hidden by a hand that was rubbing sleep from them while the other eye drooped down sleepily due to the fact that the other hand was occupied by a light pink bunny that Harry vaguely remembered seeing the boy holding yesterday. 'It really too cute' Harry thought.

Huni's full name, Haninozuka Mitsukuni was printed at the bottom in reflective gold color. He could see why people had shortened it to it cuter name, certainly was a mouth full.

Flipping it on the back revealed random information about Huni. 'One year older than me!' Harry thought in surprise as he mentally calculated the birthday listed on the card versus his own.

Harry assessment of the card was interrupted by a squeal suddenly coming from the street as a white car came to a sudden stop a few feet up the road. A valet came around and opened the rear passenger door as Tagomi hopping out of the back seat and she heading straight for him.

Her long black hair flowed behind her, and black eyes were bright with her ever present joy. Tagomi was the perfect image of a Japanese heiress and always wore a kimono for causal Friday.

"Harry-Kun good morning, I'm so happy I ran into you."

"Good morning Tagomi- san."She waved off the greeting before clasping both of her hands around his right hand.

"I'm so happy that you have started going to the Host club, Harry kun." She said her eyes welling up with tears of joy.

"Actually, I've only been there once." Harry tried pointing out but Tagomi was ignoring him in favor of the card he held in his hand.

"Oh, I was hoping you have a Tamaki card, but that okay. Let me give you a ride to school." Tagomi said redirecting him towards her car.

"Thanks, Do I even want to know what you are talking about?" Harry asked before entering the car.

Sliding in next to him Tagomi waited for the car to start moving before answering his question. "I'm talking about your membership card, I prefer Tamaki-sama by the way, he a perfect gentleman. Of course, the others hosts have their strong points. But still, just look at him!" She sighed pulling out her own version of the glittery card featuring Tamaki.

Harry quickly looked away from the picture on the card trying to will the image from his brain. The picture was too scary for words.

Harry looked back at Tagomi warily not sure he liked where this conversation was going, but he had to ask. "Tagomi-san what _is_ Ouran Host Club?"

"Why it is the best place on earth. You get to relax, have tea, eat delicious desserts while surrounded by beautiful boys, and Tamaki-sama…"Harry ignored Tagomi for the rest of the ride since it seemed he would not get a clear understanding from her and all she would do now was talk about the cursed card and 'Tamaki-sama' for the rest of the day.

After a trip to the library during his break and little help from a computer Harry learned the true meaning of the word host. Now his next plan of action was to find the nearest exit after the last bell and get back to his apartment before Tagomi found him.

Sadly he had no chance to escape since Tagomi seem to attach herself to him for the rest of the day, almost as if she knew he was planning to escape. She even followed him to his apartment to help him pack before dragging him to an unknown location. The location was possible listed in his brochure but he was avoiding reading that right now.

The docks held a small version of the Titanic and looked like it could hold about a hundred people. 'I think it bad luck to name your ship the Titanic, it not safe, what if it sinks.' Harry thought looking at the cursive script on the side of the ship before following an obviously excited Tagomi to the boarding plank already full of equal excited girls.

"Good evening Ladies…and Gentleman" Kyoya said once they reach the top of the boarding plank. He appeared to be wearing a cruise captain's outfit; his magical laptop lay out on a podium next to him. "I'm glad you could join us" He said causally looking pointedly at Harry before tapping something into the computer. Harry feared by the end of day he would have something exciting to tell Hermione about.

**Random AN: Men, this was so long I had to cut out the ship action so you'll get that in chapter three along with Huni! I hope you like Tagomi she like Harry's own personal Renge. I'm gonna try to stick to first names outside of speech but it was really weird typing out Huni full name so it will remain it shorten form.**

**In most fanfics Harry always ends up joining the host club so I thought I stick him on receiving end this time.**

**Who do you think Tamaki reminds Harry of?**

**You can expect the next chapter soon but probably not today...or night depending on where you live. While contemplating my titles for chapter two and three I realized if you replace the word tea with Huni it still makes sense. I might have to play around with that :3. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad you guys are so happy with the pairing. Kyoko 27, aliengirlguy,Frannienzbabe, Nataly S. Potter,** **and Silver Melody217** **got the AN question right, Harry thinks Tamaki is Lockhart reborn. Though I like Ncalkins guess of a really Hyper Draco but I think that image would give Harry nightmares. I've been typing up the story in word so it seemed really long but when I posted it on Fanfiction it looked really short. I guess it because there no margins ^.^; All spelling mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 3: Women and Tea First, Men Last!

Harry and Tagomi toured the ship together before it left port, Harry noticed that there were more males on the ship then he thought. The whole ship had a male staff that looked like they had oozed off the cover of a teen magazine. While the ship itself was grand and really lived up to its namesake the Titanic. There were so many rooms that they only took a peek in each so that they could see them all. Once the ship started moving they found more entertaining actives happening in certain rooms.

A game room had a group of girls that were watching the Hitachiin twins as they did a perfectly in sync dance on a Dance Dance Revolution machine. Harry could not spot a single difference in the baggy overalls and colorful shirts they were wearing.

There was a bar with a pool table where Takashi and Kyoya dressed in suits seemed to be playing a silent game of pool. It was the only event they found so far that was completely quiet despite the fact that there seemed to be tons of girls watching.

They stopped and watched as Huni and Haruhi sung Karaoke on a stage while wearing tuxedos and top hats. Both hosts seem to be having fun swinging Huni's little pink bunny between them as they sang they even started dancing to some of the songs. Harry convinced Tagomi to stay till the event was over then they were off again to see the rest of the ship.

They were just about to go check out the indoor pool where supposedly Tamaki was putting on quite the display, when they were suddenly pulled into a random room the door shutting behind them throwing the place into darkness. When the lights came on Harry stood protectively in front of Tagomi glaring at their perpetrators.

Kyoya still wearing the outfit from the pool hall was seated in front of an ominous looking black machine that beeped every now and then. The Hitachiin twins framed him making the perfect picture of a mob boss and his underlings. A desk with Kyoya's faithful laptop on it stood between them and Harry.

"And this is?" Kyoya asked the twins waving a hand towards Tagomi.

"She was with him." The twins chorused with shrug of their shoulders.

"I see." Kyoya sigh before adjusting his glasses.

"I'm Fujiwara Tagomi of the Fujiwara Foundation." Tagomi said stepping out from behind Harry giving them a little curtsy, or was it a bow. Harry could not tell out of the corner of his eye since he was still glaring at the twins annoyed that they had caught him off guard.

"Forgive us for interrupting your fun; we just needed a quick word with you Potter-san. Then you can both be on your way."

"What do you want?" Harry asked not letting his guard down just yet. He may not have being good at fighting without his wand but he could throw a pretty good punch.

"If I may see your membership card, of course I'll give it back after I'm done." Kyoya reassured when he noticed Harry's hesitation.

"Alight." Harry said pulling it out of his messenger bag he handed to Kyoya. The big machine in the room was revealed to be some kind of card scanning device as Kyoya slid the card in the machine, only to type something on his computer that caused the card to come out the other side.

"To show our appreciation toward our first male patron to visit the host club, everything on the ship will be free as long as you use this card." Kyoya said as he removed it from the machine.

"Congratulations!" The Twins cried as they popped crackers over the two as Kyoya returned Harry's card.

"Thank you, I hope you enjoy the rest of the trip." Kyoya said before showing them out the door not giving them a chance to accept or refuse or to say anything really. Once back in the hall Tagomi started heading in the opposite direction of the swimming pool.

"What about the pool?" Harry asked once he caught up with her.

"Harry-Kun, I think it almost time for dinner." She said looking pointedly at his now modified card.

"Alright, I guess I'll go find a bed then, I haven't seen one yet and I swear we've been over most of the ship." Harry said trying to escape not liking the look in her eye.

Tagomi gave him a disappointed look before sighing. "Harry-kun really, read the broacher. It not like the ship will instantly start to sink the moment that you do." She teased before dragging him to the dining hall.

Harry ended up sitting at a table with some Tamaki-card members. The only reason Harry could tell was because they were using them to order their food and surprisingly Tagomi didn't use Harry's card to order her dinner. Once Harry gotten his free food he hide his membership card and pulled out the brochure.

He understood why Tagomi wanted him to read it. It stated clear on first page how they would be spending there weekend. They were headed to an island where they would be sleeping then they spend Saturday having an island adventure and after another quick boat ride on Sunday they would be home again. The brochure also held info about random events the host club was putting on around the ship. He made a note to visit the _Alice and Wonderland_ tea party that was scheduled.

The dining hall started to fill up with more people as the events came to a halt for short period of time. He was distracted from further examination of the brochure as the girls at the now full table started to talk to him.

"Potter-san, it's a pleasure having you here with us."

"Who is your favorite in the host club Potter-san?"

"How long have you been going to the host club?"

"Harry-kun has only being to the host club once so he probably doesn't have a favorite, yet." Tagomi said noticing that the he was becoming overwhelmed with all the questions.

"He's already on the VIP list then?"

"What, I had to wait a whole semester before I was even invited!"

Others at the table started eyeing him with envy. Luckily conversation ended when everyone started ordering desserts.

"Excuse me, can I have a raspberry sherbet?" Tagomi asked a waiter before stealing Harry's membership card from it hiding place and handing it to the waiter. The waiter didn't even use the scan machine on Harry's card like he did the others; he just stared at the card for second before looking at Harry.

"I see." The waiter said making Harry blushed at the inspection he was receiving. "I will return with your order right away Miss." he said with a bow before giving her the card back.

"Hey, use your own card." Harry said in embarrassment when she handed back him.

"But, I get it for free this way." Tagomi said giving him an innocent look. Harry ignored it in favor of asking a more important question.

"Tagomi-san, why didn't the waiter scan my card?" He whispered to her not wanting to other girls at the table to find out about his free pass.

"You noticed that too, I think it because your card is unique, so it easier for them to tell it apart from the rest of us. Of course there always the obvious reason of you being the only male member."

"How is my card any different from the other members that have Huni's card?" He said choosing not the comment on the second suggestion.

"I've seen ever single membership card they have in the Ouran Host Club and the others are nothing like yours" Tagomi said a smug look on her face before letting out a typical rich girl laugh that was boarding on pure evil.

Harry had actually tried producing that laugh one day while in the safety of his home after hearing Tagomi do it so many times. Hedwig had refused to come back inside the house till he promised never to do it again. "Umm" He responded not really knowing what else to say to Tagomi declaration.

"Here I'll show you, Murakami-san!" Tagomi called, a brown haired girl answered trotting over to their table. "Can I see your membership card?" Tagomi asked kindly, the girl handed it over no questions asked. Tagomi passed it to Harry for his viewing pleasure.

Indeed the card was a lot duller than Harry's card. The picture had Huni riding on top of Takashi's shoulders both wearing martial arts robes and the back had less info on Huni since it was sharing space with the info on Takashi.

"I wonder why my card is so different." Harry thought aloud as the girls around the table start looking at the two cards he had in his hand.

"Well did anything strange happen when you visited the club that _one_ day." Tagomi asked.

Harry thought back to that day remembering the first words Huni said quite easily. Harry's reflection lasted awhile because he soon found his membership card had disappeared from his hand and was now floating among a crowd of excited girls. After his futile attempt at getting his card back he decided to sacrifice it instead so he could get out of the hall before the crowd turned on him. Slipping out the door of the dining hall he slumped over on to the railing of the ship staring into the ocean trying to catch his breath, but his freedom was short lived.

"Potter-san I've been looking for you." a voice said pulling Harry from his relaxed pose. Tamaki moved gracefully towards him before taking up both his hands leaning in close to stare at him. "So the rumors are true. No, this is even better than true!"

"What rumors?" Harry asked backing away trying to create more distance since the other boy seemed to be evading his personal space. He did not like the sound of that word.

"Are you enjoying my host club so far?"

"It alright, I guess." Harry replied realizing that Tamaki only got closer every time he tried to move away.

"Just alright…Hmm, maybe you just haven't been spending time with the right person." Tamaki said starting to pour on the charm. Harry refused to answer that finding it more urgent to free himself from Tamaki's grasp. "Ah, don't be shy I know my very presence is overwhelming at first, but indeed I must look like a pauper in comparison to your beauty." Tamaki slide one hand around Harry waist keeping him from escaping.

"You do know I'm a boy, right." Harry said starting to get angry.

"Such a fine specimen like your self could be nothing else. I, Suoh Tamaki shall… Huni-sempai!" Tamaki said in surprise his advances had suddenly stopped and he appeared to be looking at something behind Harry.

"Where?" Harry turned to see what Tamaki was looking at expecting to see the little blonde boy heading towards them, but the ship looked completely empty, all the girls probably still in the dining hall fighting over his card.

"No, nothing, my mistake, I should be going." Harry was released so quickly that he stumbled slightly before straighten up. He was shocked at the sudden personality reversely Tamaki was displaying, he was glad that the other boy had stopped holding him. But now Tamaki looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Tama-chan!" Huni said appearing from behind Tamaki a sunny smile on his face Usa-chan cradled in his arms.

"Huni-sempai, what a pleasant surprise, I was just leaving. I mean I have a concert to get too." Tamaki cried before taking off only a trail of dust lay in his wake.

'Did Huni-chan scare him off' Harry thought before he started to laugh at the sheer idea of it.

"Harry-chan?" Huni said looking up at the other boy a worried expression on his face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of something." He said quickly before the other boy could start tearing up.

"Harry-chan, do you like it?" Huni asked striking a cute pose in his sailor outfit he was now wearing.

"It looks cute Huni-chan. Oh, you look nice as well Takashi-sempai" Harry said now noticing Takashi standing to the left of Huni wearing an identical outfit.

"Thank you" Takashi said surprising Harry with a reply.

Tagomi suddenly came out of the dining hall looking just as winded as he did her always straight hair looking ruffled.

"Harry-kun I found your card." She said holding out to him while trying to straighten her appearance.

"Thanks" he said sliding it into this messenger bag quickly not wanting the other to host to see his unique card.

"We are going to get dressed up for a tea party. You should join us." Huni said addressing both Harry and Tagomi.

"Sure, I had planned to go anyways, how about you Tagomi?"

"I'm going to Tamaki's karaoke concert, of course. No offense Huni-sempai, Mori-sempai."

"Then come find us in ten minutes, Harry-chan" Huni said before running off Takashi following behind him.

After walking Tagomi to her event to kill time he headed to the tea party. The long table set up for the party already had about ten girls sitting at it but Huni had saved Harry a seat next to him. Takashi set at the head of the table dressed as the Mad Hatter while Huni was of course dressed as the March Hare sitting to his left him and Usa-chan was sitting in a teakettle.

Harry got his first glimpse of Huni's host skills as he told the girls about how Takashi had saved him from falling off the ship while eating a whole cake by himself. Huni's ability to consume food did not add up weight or height wise but seem to be a special talent that only he had.

As the party started winding down Harry was staring at his tea cup finding it strange as the liquid had a slight tilt in it, he played around with his tea trying to figure out how the phenomenon was created wondering if someone had cast a spell on his teacup when Takashi suddenly stood up from his seat.

"The ship is sinking." he stated.

"Yaah, Lets head to the lifeboats everyone." Huni said as Takashi swung him easily up on to his shoulder the two leading the way as everyone ran from the hall. Huni's excitement kept the group from panicking right out.

After storing his messenger bag next to his suitcase that oddly enough was already on the lifeboat Harry stepped back on the ship to look for Tagomi."Someone is still on the ship." Harry heard a girl cry, looking around he spotted a figure standing at the very front of the ship. Seeing that everyone else was still busy evacuating he rushed further toward the figure his saving people habit kicking in.

"Harry-chan, wait!" Huni called when he saw him pass by, but Harry was too far away to hear by then.

Harry moaned to himself looking at the lifeboats longingly as they it slowly moved away from the ship heading towards the island. His supposed damsel in distress, Tamaki was dancing around in the background wearing a ship's captain outfit while singing. The sun was setting behind them lighting up the ship like a giant spotlight.

"Potter-san, what do you think of my Titanic recreation." Tamaki said finally addressing the other boy. "Soon the back part of the ship will be weighed down, lifting the tip of the ship into the air creating the perfect stage for my Karaoke finale as the ship sinks into the dark depths below."

"Don't tell me, this was planed wasn't it." Harry begged.

Tamaki nodded as he waved towards the lifeboat full of girls who were waving handkerchiefs and crying Tamaki's name. "Don't worry, I don't mind sharing my spotlight with you Potter-san."

Harry made a move towards Tamaki not sure what he was going to do to the other boy. It probably would have had them both floating in the water but Huni was suddenly blocking his path holding out a bunny printed live saver. "Here Harry-chan I think you need this more than me."

"Huni-chan what are you doing here?" Harry said looking at the other boy in surprise his anger forgotten.

"I've come to rescue you." Huni said pulling Harry to the very tip of the ship.

"Here hold Usa-chan." Huni said pushing the pink bunny into his hand.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked nervously.

"This!" Huni cried before he easily lifted Harry up in his arms and jump off the ship using the railing to boost them higher into the air. They flew up for awhile before gravity caught up with them, Harry being release from Huni's hold before they hit the water. Both screamed the whole way down Harry more in fear than excitement.

The buoyancy of the live saver pushed Harry back above water as he scrambled to secure the pink bunny trying to floating away. Tamaki was now standing on the very tip of the ship that they just jumped from singing some ridiculous song. "I knew I shouldn't have gotten on that boat." Harry said his lifesaver bouncing in the waves created by the Titanic as it slowly sank Tamaki still preach on top of it now giving a speech that Harry would have found moving if he wasn't personal plotting Tamaki's demise. 'He not even in any danger, I'm more worried about the fact that he actually sank his own ship.'

"Are you alright Harry-chan?" Huni asked swimming up to him before slowly started pushing Harry to shore.

"I'm fine just surprised, I didn't expect you to be able to pick me up like that." Harry said turning slowly in the floater so that he was facing the other boy Usa-chan safely in Harry's arms.

"Harry-chan was very light" Huni said as he helped Harry out of the water once they reached land.

"I'll take that as a compliment, here Usa-chan and your liver saver." He said passing the items to the other boy.

"Thanks Harry-chan." Huni said but Harry was no longer listening, instead he was staring at the Huni's well toned chest area. It was easy to see now why Huni was able to pick him up so easily. The top part of March Hare outfit Huni was wearing was glued to his skin making him look like a wet t-shirt model. The view was covered up as Huni slipped on his life saver.

Harry quickly looked away blushing when he realized that he was staring only to make out Tagomi rushing down the beach towards them a group of girls following behind her.

"Harry-kun I was so worried when I saw that you were still on the ship." She said once she reached him the group girls passed and were now surrounding Huni. It seemed like his daring rescue had increased his fan base.

"That's funny, I could have sworn I saw you on the lifeboat and last I checked my name wasn't Tamaki-sama."

Tagomi coughed softly into her handkerchief. "Details, but I really am happy you're safe." Harry smiled at the sincerity he heard in her voice.

"Thanks Tagomi-san, let's get inside I need to get out of these wet clothes then I just want to sleep for awhile" He said not wanting to admit he was uncomfortable watching all those girls fawning over Huni. Harry didn't realize till he got to his hotel room that his white polo shirt was just as revealing as Huni outfit and that the Wizarding War plus Quidditch had left him with a body that many could appreciated, even Huni.

**AN: There you go folks Harry is safely on the island. I just got done watching Episode 12 of Ouran HSHC, as a reference of course :3. AB-type Huni is so cool. **

**Here a little breakdown of the timeline while on the ship if anyone was curious:**

**2:00pm Got out of school headed home and packed. **

**3:00pm start touring the ship**

**4:00pm Ship leaves port, Still Tour ship and start encountering host events.**

**5:00pm Watches Huni and Haruhi concert.**

**5:30pm Heading for pool and but get kidnapped then head for dinner instead.**

**6:00pm more people show up for Dinner, Harry escapes and meets Tamaki and is saved by Huni.**

**6:30pm Harry goes to Tea party. Ship starts sinking**

**7:00pm Sunset rescue and making it to the island.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the wait, hope you guys had a good Memorial Day weekend. The reviews and favs are appreciated as always. Bxbyaoifan kindly informed me that I have had my Anon filter on that has been turned off now, sorry about that. I hope you have as much fun reading this chapter as I had writing it. As always any spelling mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 4: Tea is better with friends around.**

Harry's island adventure was nonexistent due to the fact that his little swim in the ocean left him sick the next day. He spent all Saturday in bed when his illness had been discovered by the others. He even got moved from the regular hotel room he had before into a much larger room. It was practically an apartment with a combined sitting room/kitchen area and a bedroom. Nursing staff had been invited by Kyoya to take care of him during the duration of his illness but Harry found been coddled by nursing staff was more annoying than anything.

Sunday morning when it was scheduled for everyone to return to the mainland Harry was still stuck in bed with his cold. Tagomi stood before his bed her bags already packed and on the ship.

"Harry-kun it is such a shame that you caught a cold. I hope you feel better soon."

"Why do I have to stay here again, wouldn't it be faster if I just went home with you guys." Harry asked wondering why he was being left behind on the island.

"Harry-kun we're only about an hour away from the shoreline. Don't worry you can commute to school from here if you had too. Its better if you just stay in bed and rest."

"This is not how I thought this trip was going to turn out." He groaned sinking into the bed annoyed that he was stuck there. Reaching over to the bedside table he grabbed a key before passing it to Tagomi.

"Thanks for agreeing to check on my owls. Just slip the key into the mail box on your way out."

"No need to thank me, I know you would do the same for me. I have the map you gave me yesterday and written instructions, what could go wrong."

**Meanwhile with the Host Club:**

Tamaki had called them together saying he had an announcement to make. A funeral shrine was set up next to him covered in candles.

"I've been informed that due to our Titanic finale Potter Harry-san has fallen ill." Tamaki said slapping a picture frame on top of the shrine. It had a picture of Harry taken while he was walking down the halls of a random part of Ouran Academy looking completely lost. "Huni-senpai has kindly supplied us with a picture, now then. Let us pray for his soul." They clapped their hands and bowed saying a small pray. When Haruhi realized what they were actually performing she rushed to the front stealing the picture from the shrine.

"He's not dead you guys!" she cried in anger annoyed that she fallen into the flow of their madness.

"Of course you're right Haruhi." Tamaki said in his appeasing tone. "But I feel we must do something for Potter-san, it only right since he got caught up in my karaoke finale like that."

"We agree. It was an awful plan sinking the ship like that senpai." The twins said sliding up next to Tamaki.

"You're the ones who came up with the idea." Tamaki cried as the twins started to mercilessly taunting him.

While she was distracted watching them Huni skipped forward taking the picture from her hand before rushing to couch and sitting down next to Takashi. Haruhi followed not wanting to be a part of twin's antics.

"Huni-senpai? Why do you have a picture of Potter-senpai?" She asked sitting down beside him.

"Ya know, because we needed one for the shrine." Huni said his eyes peeking up at her from behind the picture.

"Right…" Haruhi said deciding it would be safer not to know.

"Potter-san is still on the island. We could just pay him a visit." Kyoya said from the other couch across from them.

"Kyoya is right. Everyone, we will cure Potter-san of the common cold." Tamaki announced changing what Kyoya had said. But it didn't matter the host club was now on a mission.

**Harry's Room:**

Harry had just got done watching a rather strange cartoon about a family that turned into what appeared to be random animals. He only started watching because a blonde boy that reminded him of Huni had changed into a bunny rabbit when hugged by a brown haired girl. He grown more curious to what the show was about from there. He just turned the T.V. off as the credits played when the door was suddenly thrown open.

"Good Morning." Tamaki cried as he pranced into the room the others following in behind.

"Hi." Harry said not sure what else he could say to the parade of people entering the room.

"Harry, may we call you Harry?" Tamaki asked throwing his arms out as if emphasize the fact he was asking on behalf of the whole club. Huni waved at him excitedly from his perch on Takashi's shoulder.

"That's fine." He said as he waved back at Huni.

"Then Harry, we, the Ouran Host club have come to cure you of the common cold."

"You what!" Harry said stunned by the claim.

"As we all know commoners have the most interesting methods for curing such colds. So I give you Haruhi." Tamaki stepped aside as Haruhi moved closer to his bed.

"Drink lots of fluids and you'll be better in no time." She said awkwardly.

"Hmm, That wasn't cute at all. Come Haruhi we must work on your nursing skills, we will let Kyoya go first since he has the most medical knowledge." Tamaki announced as they pushed her from the room leaving only Kyoya behind.

"Harry-san." Kyoya greeted in his hands was a rather large stack of paperwork.

"Kyoya-san, is this suppose to help me feel better?" The Giant stack of papers was placed in front of him along with a pen.

"I thought it would be more productive to have you fill out admission forms for the VIP membership club."

"You mean I wasn't a member before?" He signed his name as Kyoya pointed out the lines that needed his signature.

"Not just anyone can be in the VIP club. They have to meet certain requirements."

"So what got me the seal of approval?"

"The fact that you are a complete enigma. I've run ever check possible and only thing I've discover is that you're rather well invested and you moved here from England. Anything else was sealed away."

"Bet there are not a lot of members who met that requirement." Harry laughed nervously as Kyoya pinned him with a curious stare. Suddenly a nurse entered the room handing Harry a cup of tea breaking the tension in the room.

"Honey tea. I believe you have a fondness for it. I hope with this we will become a lot closer Harry-san." Kyoya explained holding up his membership papers before leaving the room. Harry sighed leaning back into his bed. There was only one thing he gotten from that whole event. Kyoya was type of person he had to be cautious around.

By the time Harry had finished his tea the Twins descended upon him next. They easily picked him up by the arms dragging him out of the bed. Taking him into the next room they deposited him under a kotatsu with a heater.

"We've come to play with you Harry-senpai" Kaoru pulling out a stack of random games while Hikaru started setting up a board game. They spent the rest of the day playing many of the board games and finished up with a game of poker. Halfway through the game Harry was beginning to suspect that the twins were somehow cheating. It was the first time he ever played the game but he appeared to be winning every time. 'Maybe they have some kind of twin link, like Fred and George' he thought looking at them fondly.

"You win again Harry-senpai." They recited together laying their cards down. "But we have to be going now."

"This was really nice of you. I had a lot of fun." Harry said sad to see them go.

"We had."

"Fun too."

As they left Takashi came in with two trays of food Huni trailing behind with his own tray.

"Waah Harry-chan, I'm sorry you got sick." The little blonde cried placing the tray he was carrying in front of Harry before crawling under the kotatsu next to him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Huni-chan. I was just unlucky. If anything I should be thanking you. I am very grateful for what you did yesterday." Huni smiled happily up at him as Takashi set down on Harry other side placing the other two trays on the table.

"We brought you dinner." Takashi said and it was the most words Harry had heard him say so far.

"Takashi made the herbal tea and it was my ideal to include the soup and pudding because I always eat it when I'm sick. Do you like it?" Huni said as he pointed out each item on the three trays.

"I'm feeling better already." He said taking a sip of the tea and eating some of the pudding.

Tamaki never returned from giving Haruhi nursing lesson so after his meal with Huni and Takashi he went to bed. When Harry got up the next morning he was no longer sick. 'Maybe the host club really is the cure for the common cold.' He thought as he stared at the school uniform hanging on a clothing rack that being wheeled into his room by a nurse.

**AN: Kotatsu is a small Japanese table that lowers to the ground. Most come with a blanket and heater. Huni is a little stalkerish. Sorry for such short chapter I'll try to make the next one longer.**


End file.
